Mirajane En: Cupido Corazón!
by Luciel-San
Summary: Hay tantas parejas que juntar en el gremio y una sola Mirajane. Pero cuando una oportunidad llega a sus manos, se volverá a sí misma en Cupido Corazón?/ Principalmente NaLu, también Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza, algo de MiraxLaxus y un poco de Rowen (Pero nada romántico) Lean Por favor!
1. Chapter 1: Un Pequeño Problema

**Hola a todos Minna! Aquí Luciel-san! Esta es mi cuenta en español, por eso muchos me conocen como Luciel-chan (Mi cuenta en Inglés) En fin, voy a estar subiéndolos ambos en inglés y en español. Así qué espero que les gusté!**

**Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad ewe**

* * *

**Un pequeño Problema**

Era un día normal en Magnolia. Todo estaba tranquilo, los niños jugaban en el parque, otros corrían y saltaban. Muchas personas desayunaban, pues era de mañana. Todo era perfecto... Bueno, casi todo; El único lugar en donde La Paz se mantenía lejana, era nada más ni nada menos que el gremio más activo de todo Fiore: ¡Fairy Tail! En el gremio, los magos se movían de aquí hacia allá... ¿El motivo? ¡Fácil! ¡El gran reportero Jason de la revista Hechicero Semanal ('Sorcerers Magazine' o 'Sorcerer's Weekly') iba a hacer un reporte de y sobre Fairy Tail! ¡Así es mis amigos! ¡Fairy Tail esta devuelta después de su gran victoria del Daimatou Enbu!

-¡Pongan las cajas y barriles en esa esquina!-Gritaba Erza a todo pulmón, haciendo que nadie en el gremio se opusiera, por el miedo, claro-¡Tu! ¡Bájate de la mesa!, ¡Wakaba! ¡Deja de fumar!, ¡Macao!- Gritaba con furia la pelirroja, se le quedo mirando un tiempo, pero sólo suspiró.

-¡Di algo, Maldición!- Exigió este.

-Ara, ara-Dijo la albina mayor acercándose hacia Erza.- Erza-san, deberías calmarte... El reportero no viene como en dos horas, además deberías de prepararte.-Le menciono.

-Tienes razón, Mira-Dijo la Scarlet tomando una de las manos de la albina-Tengo que preparar un nuevo look para esta entrevista-Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo.-Declaró Mirajane.

-Dejo esto en tus manos-Finalizo Erza para salir corriendo.

Mirajane comenzó a caminar por el gremio, observando lo que hacia cada persona cuidadosamente. Mirajane llevaba puesto un vestido color rosa pastel con rosas blancas para variar, también traía con ella una cámara digital color rosada con detalles de corazoncitos, con la cual le habia estado tirando una que otras fotos, segun ella, a las parejas y futuras parejas del gremio. ¿La razon? Facil, hace unas semanas atrás, le habían propuesto un trabajo en Hechicero Semanal para unas páginas en exclusivo en donde ella hablaría sobre las parejas o futuras parejas de Fairy Tail, a lo cual, ella acepto más feliz que nada en el mundo, pues, según ella, su propósito era hacer que cierto pequeño ingenuo de pelo rosado se le declarará a cierta maga celestial, ya que, según ella, formarían una bonita pareja.

Mirajane paseaba de un lado a otro en el gremio hasta llegar a la entrada donde se encontró con una chiquilla de largos cabellos rubios dando saltitos por todo el lugar, como cuando a una niña le dan un dulce por primera vez, en fin, la niña saltaba por todo el lugar dando vueltas y diciendo cosas como "¡No puedo esperar más!" O "¡Espero que estén felices para siempre!" Cosas así.

-Mavis-san, tranquilicese-Decía Mirajane ante el comportamiento de la primera.

-Lo siento, Mirajane, ¡Es que no puedo esperar más!-Decía Mavis con mucha alegría-Según mis cálculos, ¡Nada puede fallar!

-¡Eso espero Mavis-san!-Decía la albina con una sonrisa para luego poner una cara dudosa pero traviesa.-¿Con cuál pareja deberíamos de iniciar?-Se preguntaba mientras ponía su dedo índice al lado de su labio en señal de duda.

-¡Ya se, ya se!-Saltaba y gritaba Mavis ante tal pregunta.-Ven aquí-Le dijo.

Mirajane se acercó a Mavis, quien le susurro una que otra cosa a la albina, a lo cual ella asentía y se reía.

-¡Esta bien!-Dijo Mirajane sonriendo ante el plan de la primera-¡Me asegurare de que no falle! ¡Nos vemos, Mavis-san!- Decía la albina mientras se despedía.

-¡Volveré más tarde!- Gritaba la primera-¡Más te vale que no falle!-y así, Mavis se fue del lugar hacia quien sabe donde.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Con Mirajane~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La albina se situaba en la barra como siempre lo hacia y comenzaba a atender a varias personas hasta que...

-¡Hola Chicos!-Decía una rubia entrando por las puertas del gremio siendo respondida con un "¡Hola Lucy!" Y uno que otro silbido de parte algunas personas en el gremio.

La chica de cabellos dorados llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con detalles dorados sin mangas hasta un poco más de medio muslo; su vestido estaba separado por su usual cinturón marrón donde guardaba sus llaves zodiacales; de la cintura para abajo la tela del vestido estaba en volados y unas rayitas rosadas onduladas salían desde la parte derecha del vestido hasta su pecho. Su cabello iba suelto con algunas ondas en las puntas y usaba unos aretes en forma de estrella, además usaba unas botas marrones que le llegaban hasta un poco más abajo de sus rodillas.

¡Ah, Sí! También usaba la bufanda de Natsu... "¡¿La bufanda de Natsu?!" Pensó Mirajane al observar el pedazo de tela que la rubia usaba alrededor de su cuello. Lucy se fue directamente a donde Mirajane, se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra y la saludo.

-¡Hola Mira-san!-Saludo la rubia.

-¡Ohayo Lucy!-Dijo Mirajane con una de sus sonrisas características.-Ara, ara. ¿Lucy que haces con la bufanda de Natsu, eh?- le menciono cambiando su sonrisa normal por una pícara.

-¡N-no es lo que piensas M-Mira-san!-Respondió Lucy tan roja que hasta los tomates la envidiarían. Después de un rato suspiro y le hablo.-De eso iba a hablarte justamente.

Mirajane miro confundida a Lucy, la cual comenzaba a buscar algo dentro de sus bolsillos y lo que sacó la rubia la dejo aún más sorprendida. ¡Era un mini Natsu! ¡Y Kawaii!

Ahora ¿Cómo se supone que llevaría a cabo el plan de la Primera con Natsu en esas condiciones?

* * *

**_Pondre el capítulo 2 en estos días! Hasta la próxima! Dejen reviews! Si quieren e.e_**

**_Happy: Y pez!_**

**_Yo: ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí Happy?!_**


	2. Chapter 2: La Primera Foto

_**Capítulo 2 aquí presente! Espero que les gusté :3**_

_**¿Cuantas veces tengo que decir que no soy Mashima?**_

* * *

_**La Primera Foto**_

Mini-Natsu usaba una ropa que iba en conjunto con la de Lucy. Usaba un chaleco color blanco con detalles dorados el cual casi cubría su marca del gremio, también usaba una camisilla color negro con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en rojo carmesí en el medio de la camisilla; usaba sus usuales pantalones blancos y unas botas negras, también tenía las mismas rayitas onduladas que Lucy en la camisilla y en el chaleco, sólo que estas eran rojas. (*Yo: si preguntan porque van combinados, fue cortesía de Virgo :3*)

-¡L-Lucy! ¡Bajame!- Gritaba Natsu con una voz algo aguda y graciosa, ya que la rubia lo había cogido del chaleco y la camisilla.

-Ya-Le dijo la rubia mientras dejaba al Mini Natsu en la barra.

-Natsu-san, Lucy-san ¿Qué ocurrió?-Dijo Mirajane observando a Natsu, el cual a pesar de su situación, estaba muy hiperactivo.

-¡Tengo hambre Mira!-Grito sin más Mini Natsu saltando sin parar.

-A-aquí tienes Natsu- Mirajane le dio un plato con pedacitos de carne y volteo la mirada hacia Lucy-¿Qué paso Lucy?

-Bueno, verás, fue en camino de nuestra ultima mision hace dos dias...-La maga estelar suspiro cuando recordó lo ocurrido.

Flashback~~~ Lucy POV~~~

Terminamos una misión en el puerto de Hargeon. La misión consistía en atrapar a una banda de ladrones por 140,000 jewels, al parecer esos ladrones habían robado cosas muy importantes y la recompensa era exacta, así que la tomamos y por más extraño que suene, Natsu no había destruido nada.

Íbamos paseando por las calles ya que había un festival cerca del puerto y decidimos pasear y disfrutar un rato e irnos al otro día en la mañana.

-Oe, Lushyyyyyyyy- Me llamó Natsu con una sonrisa inocente y divertida. Si me llamaba así significa que esta tramando algo.- ¡Vamos a comer!- comenzó a saltar, era obvio que no recibiría un 'no' por respuesta.

Suspire-Esta bien Natsu-Le dije sonriendo y el cogió mi mano y comenzó a correr.

Nos quedamos en frente de una cafetería y nos sentamos en una de las mesas de afuera. Yo pedí un café y un pedazo de pastel de fresas "Creo que Erza me esta afectando" y Natsu pidió una soda con un sándwich triple de su tamaño.

-Natsu ¿Dónde esta Happy?- pregunte, creo que ya lo había preguntado varias veces pues me miro con una sonrisa tonta y una mirada que decía '¿Enserió no te acuerdas Lucy?' En fin, suspiro y me respondió.

-Esta en una misión con Wendy, Charle, Levy y el cabeza de hierro- Menciono a Gajeel con cierto enojo. Y ahí fue que me di cuenta de que no había destruido nada en la misión.

-Natsu- Lo llamé otra vez llamando su atención con su sándwich a medio comer- ¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?- Le puse mi mano en su frente para medir su temperatura, pero la tonta fui yo ya que él siempre esta caliente (*Yo: les ruego no mal pensar u.u).

-Luce, estoy bien- Me llamo con, según él, mi usual sobre nombre y con cuidado quitó mi mano de su frente.

-Es que...es raro que no causaras destrozos-Dije algo apenada.

-La cosa es, que se lo mucho que necesitas el dinero.-Natsu estaba muy relajado respecto al tema- La casera de tu apartamento me lo dejo muy en claro- Hizo una mueca de horror al recordar el momento- Dijo que sí no paraba de hacer destrozos en las misiones, conseguiría que Erza me castrara- Puso una mueca de miedo, terror, nerviosismo y otros sentimientos que no reconocí al momento.

-¿P-pero como...?- Natsu me interrumpió.

-La vieja te oyó quejarte y le pidió indicaciones a Erza.-Dijo suspirando con cansancio- Aunque me lo podías haber dicho- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento Natsu- No pide evitar reírme ante su comentario.

-¿Desean algo más?- Pregunto un mesero dirigiéndose a nuestra mesa.

-Pero si ni siquiera hemos termi... Olvídelo- le dije, Mientras veía como Natsu se tragaba de una el sándwich monumental.-¿Tienen algún postre?

-¡Por supuesto señorita! ¡Tenemos helados de todos los sabores y batidos de todos los colores! ¡En especial nuestra nueva combinación: El fuego helado! ¡Hará bailar a su paladar!- Decía el mesero con una gran sonrisa.

-¿y cuanto cuesta?-Le pregunté.

-¡La casa invita!-Dijo el señor.

-¡Queremos 2!-Exclamo Natsu.

-Enseguida Señor-El mesero salió en busca de nuestros postres.

Tome una cucharada de mi pastel. Estaba tan delicioso que solté un 'Mmmm'. De pronto sentí una mirada fija sobre mi hasta que me dio escalofríos, mire hacia todas partes hasta que encontré que la persona que me miraba era Natsu y luego me di cuenta de que yo no era su objetivo, si no el pastel.

-¿Quieres?- Dije mientras cogía otro pedazo de pastel y vi como asentía.-Toma-Le dije dándole la cuchara pero el simplemente se acerco y mordió el pedazo de pastel con la cuchara y luego se sentó. "¡Jamás en mi vida le diré a Mira que me sonroje!"

-¡Rico!-Grito-¡Gracias Luce!

-Aqui tienen-Dijo el mesero- y la cuenta.

Natsu le paso el dinero y cogimos la malteada. Estaba en un largo vaso de cristal, era roja con naranja y algo de rosado, tenía crema batida en el tope con mermelada de chocolate y una cereza dulce, además traía un popote blanco con rojo en forma de caramelo. Le di un sorbo y ¡Estaba buenísimo! Natsu estaba casi por la mitad cuando le echó unas cositas de colores con un brillo extraño y siguió tomando hasta que término, cuando eso pasó yo ya iba por la mitad.

-¿Qué era esa cosa Natsu?-Le pregunte mientras seguía tomando de mi batido.

-Nolo se-Dijo comiéndose la cereza-¡Pero esta Rico! (No lo se/ pero esta rico)

Termine mi batido y comenzamos a caminar hacia la cabaña en donde nos quedamos. Faltaban unas cuadras cuando vi que Natsu no estaba tan bien. Estaba comenzando a sudar y a temblar, a pesar de que un pequeño rubor cubria sus mejillas.

-Natsu ¿Estas bien?-Le pregunte deteniendo el paso y parándome frente a el.

Natsu me miró con cansancio, vi que su piel comenzaba a perder color y comenzaba a tambalearse. De pronto me sonrió antes de desmayarse.

-¡Natsu!- Le grite atrapandolo ¡Su piel ardía! Inmediatamente, con la fuerza que tenía, lo lleve a la cabaña, lo recosté y comencé a curar. Natsu respiraba con dificultad y sudaba demasiado, no tenía más remedio que quitarle la camiseta. Después de varias horas de trapos húmedos y algunas bandas, logre bajarle la fiebre y el logro despertar.

-¿Qué me paso?-Dijo viendo que le faltaba la camiseta y tenía algunas vendas.

-Te desmayaste-le conteste cansada.

-Gracias-Me dijo, yo solo sonreí.

-Será mejor que descances.-le dije. El hizo un puchero pero lo convencí. El se durmió y después de un rato yo me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté bruscamente de la silla en la que me dormí. Ya era de día y Natsu no estaba.

-¡Natsu!-Comencé a buscarlo por todas partes-¡Natsu!

-¿Eh? ¡Lucy!-escuche un grito desde la cama de Natsu. Vi como una parte se quemaba y de ella salía un mini Natsu.-¡Lucy! ¡Estas muy grande!

-¡Tu estas pequeño, idiota!- le grité, pero creo que me excedí, ahora el era pequeño y sus instintos más agudos.-Lo siento- me disculpe al ver como se tapaba los oídos.- Mejor vamos al gremio tal vez ellos sepan algo.

Empacamos y nos fuimos hacia el gremio. Deje a Natsu escondido en uno de mis bolsillos y le pregunte a Levi sobre alguna poción de crecimiento o de encogimiento, pero nada. Luego recibí la noticia de que Jason venía hacia acá, así que al otro día llame a Virgo y a Cáncer para que me ayudarán. Y de paso, ayudar un poco a Natsu, aunque Virgo conspiró en mi contra y nos puso ropa que combinara. Al final, decidimos pedirte ayuda.

Fin Lucy POV~~~Fin Flashback~~~

-Y así es como llegamos aquí-Dijo la rubia suspirando pesadamente.

Mirajane miro a Natsu y le quitó el plato lo más rápido posible, ya que nuestro querido Dragon Slayer se lo estaba comiendo y no pensaba parar. Cuando Mirajane le quito el plato, gruñó y se cruzó de brazos; ante esa acción, Lucy comenzó a acariciar con un dedo los puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos de Mini Natsu, recibiendo un ronroneo por su parte.

-También ha estado actuando extraño-Dijo Lucy, aún acariciando el cabello de Natsu.-Gruñe cuando está enojado, ronronea cuando lo miman e incluso ruge cuando esta muy molesto, aunque rabioso diría yo.

-¡Oye!-Gritó Natsu con cierto enojo, calmándose en el instante en el que Lucy volvió a acariciar sus cabellos.

-Lucy-Mirajane comenzó a meditar la situación-¿Cómo eran o que eran esas cositas de colores?

-Eran como un extraño polvo color azul intenso y tenía un brillo blanquecino-Explicaba Lucy-Ya estaban en la mesa cuando llegamos.

-Olía duuuuulce~~-Ronroneo Natsu. Lucy y Mirajane se quedaron sorprendidas ante el pequeño comentario de Natsu, mientras este solo gruñía porque Lucy paró sus caricias.

-¿Olía... Dulce?-Dijo Mirajane confundida-¿Cómo que olía dulce?

-Tenía un olor dulce, como a fresas con crema- Explico el Mini Dragneel-Y explotaban en la boca ¡Estaba Rico!-Esto último lo gritó.

-Mmm- Mirajane saco un libro de quien sabe donde y empezó a buscar-¡Lo tengo!-Gritó- 'Acontium': es una de las flores más venenosas del mundo, basta solamente ingerir cierta cantidad de flores para paralizar tu sistema respiratorio o tu sistema cardíaco en cuestión de minutos.

-¡¿Pero cómo es posible que no este muerto?! ¡Si ya han pasado días!-Gritaba Lucy mientras zarandeaba a Mini Natsu en su mano.

-Espera, Lucy, hay más-Declaro la albina para seguir leyendo-'Veneno Magicis Aconita'(Veneno Mágico de Acónito, en latín): Es el resultado del cambio de propiedades sufridos para crear un veneno potente añadiéndole magia para más efectos. Si se le da a un animal, este puede perecer varios minutos después de ingerir la sustancia; si se le da a un humano este perece en cuestión de segundos.

-¡¿Cómo rayos el sigue vivo?!- Interrumpió Lucy dejando a un pobre Natsu en la barra con el alma saliéndole de sí.

-Déjame terminar Lucy- Mirajane miro a Lucy con cierta molestia hasta que el silencio estuvo presente entre ellos y continuó-En algún caso extremadamente raro y poco probable, si se le da este veneno a un humano mitad animal o lo que sea, este sufrirá de una fiebre intensa y luego se encogerá. La única manera de devolverlo a la normalidad sería sumergiéndole en una mezcla de jugo de limón, naranja, manzana, fresas y vainilla.

-¿Dónde se supone que encontraremos eso?- Pregunto Mini Natsu más recuperado.

-De hecho yo ya tengo los ingredientes-Dijo feliz la albina.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Muchas gracias Mira-san!-Dijo Lucy felizmente con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-Pero-Dijo Mira rompiendo las esperanzas de Lucy y aumentando la curiosidad de Mini Natsu- Me tendrán que hacer un favor.-Dijo sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Cu-Cual sería e-ese favor?-Preguntaron ambos, Lucy y Mini Natsu, con algo de terror ante la sonrisa de 'La Demonio'.

-Me dejarán sacarle 2 fotos-Menciono Mirajane levantando los dos dedos-Una así como están ahora y otra después de que Natsu vuelva a la normalidad. Con las Poses que Yo elija-Finalizó Mirajane con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Por mi, está bien- Dijo Natsu con normalidad- ¿y tu Luce?-Dijo mirándola el Dragneel.

-Es-Esta bien-Dijo Lucy algo nerviosa conociendo un poco las intenciones de la albina.

-¡Bien!-Grito Mira sacando una cámara de quien sabe donde-Natsu, sube a la mano de Lucy, por favor- Natsu hizo lo que le dijo Mira- Ahora, Lucy, levanta a Natsu hasta la altura de tu cabeza- Y así, la maga estelar hizo lo dicho- Ahora, Lucy, creo que deberías de agradecerle a Natsu de una manera apropiada.-Dijo la Albina colocándose en posición para tomar la foto, mientras que Lucy estaba sonrojada y Natsu confundido.

Lucy respiró hondo para armarse de valor y agradecerle a Natsu- Natsu, Muchas Gracias- y antes de que este reaccionara, Lucy le plantó un dulce beso en su mejilla. Ambos sintieron un flash sobre ellos y Mirajane solo sonreía viendo la imagen en la cámara. La foto era perfecta; se podía ver a una Lucy levemente sonrojada dándole un beso en la mejilla a un Natsu muy sonrojado y algo atolondrado.

Oh si, esa foto sería la portada del tema.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy! Deje reviews!**

**Happy:Aye! Y no olviden el pez!**

**Lily: ... Y el kiwi**

**Yo: No! Tu también Lily?!**


	3. Chapter 3: Devuelta a la normalidad

**_Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí Luciel-San presente!_**

**_Primero que nada, quiero dedicarle este fic a mi amiga Nazo No Shoujo! Una gran escritora de fanfics en esta web que me dio la inspiración de este capítulo y de un nuevo fic que creare!_**

**_Bueno, a leer!_**

**_Fairy tail no me pertenece e.e hasta donde se, soy mujer ._._**

* * *

**Volviendo a la normalidad y cuestiones de gordura**

-Aqui va-Dijo Mira poniendo el remedio en la barra.

-¿Cómo se supone que yo...? ¡Ahhhh!-Grito Mini Natsu siendo lanzado por Lucy al vaso con el remedio.

-Tienes que terminar con esto de una vez por todas, Natsu-decía Lucy arreglandose el cabello.-Oye, Mira-san ¿Sus ropas se mojarán y crecerán con él?

-Bueno, sus ropas si crecerán con el y lo más probable sea que su cabello sea lo único mojado-Finalizó Mirajane con una sonrisa.

¡Aghyugdempme! ¡Ahuxshliod! (¡Ayúdenme! ¡Auxilio!)- Gritaba Natsu ahogándose en el vaso.

-¡Natsu!-Gritaron ambas magas al ver a Mini Natsu ahogándose. Lucy metió la mano en el vaso y sacó a un Natsu empapado de pies a cabeza.

-Déjalo en el suelo-Dijo Mirajane afincandose en la barra-El remedio hará efecto en unos minutos.- Y después de lo dicho, Lucy dejó a Natsu en el suelo.

-Mirajane- preguntó Lucy-¿Para qué las fotos?

-Nada, nada no te preocupes-Decía Mirajane con una gran sonrisa mirando atrás de Lucy- Lucy creo que deberías subir los brazos.

-¿Por qué?-Indagó Lucy.

-Sólo hazlo ¿si?- Dijo Mirajane mientras sacaba la cámara.

Lucy levantó sus brazos aún confundida hasta que sintió que alguien la agarraba de la cintura y posaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-¡Kyaaaaaaa!-Gritó Lucy. Por instinto, ya teniendo sus manos levantadas, agarró la cabeza de su atacante, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, comenzó a reír. Así es, ese tipo era Natsu, el cual había vuelto a la normalidad. Natsu le hacia cosquillas haciéndola reír. De pronto sintieron un flash sobre ellos.

Mirajane admiraba la foto con cierto orgullo, una mano tapando su boca con una enorme sonrisa y unas lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos. Era tan perfecta y en cierto tono, romántica.

-¡Gracias Lu-ce~!-Decía Natsu abrazando a Lucy por detrás para luego soltarla, voltearla, darle un abrazo y darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla discretamente sin que nadie lo notara; y así fue, nadie lo notó, excepto una albina que estaba al borde del desmayo.

-Bu-Bueno Natsu, como ya estas normal, t-toma tu bufanda- Lucy estaba a punto de quitarse la bufanda hasta que unas manos la detuvieron en el proceso.

-Mejor déjatela puesta, te queda bien, te ves linda- y con esto dicho, le arregló la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y le dió discretamente un pequeño beso en la frente. La única que vio esto fue Mirajane, la cual aún se preguntaba como aun no se había desmayado.

-¡Oe! ¿Qué haces flamita?-Gritó Gray semidesnudo.

-¡Nada que te importe stripper!- Gritó Natsu caminando hacia donde Gray dejando a una muy sonrojada Lucy en la barra.

-¡¿Qué dijiste cabeza de cerillo?!- Gritó Gray chocando frentes con Natsu.

-¡Lo que oíste princesa de hielo!-

-¡Fogata andante!-

-¡Nevera con patas!-

-¡Flama apestosa!-

-¡Bastardo pervertido!-

Y así, comenzaron con unas de sus típicas peleas de las cuales casi todo Fairy Tail se unió.

-Ara, ara, Lucy~ ¿No sabía que salías con Natsu?-Dijo Mirajane mirando expectativa a la rubia.

-¡Cla-claro que no, Mira!- Lucy negó poniendo sus brazos en forma de X- ¿Qué te ha-hace pensar eso, Mira?- Lucy preguntó.

-Veamos...- Mira pensó con el dedo índice cerca de la comisaría de su boca, hasta que sonrió y aplaudió sus manos en señal de triunfo- El hecho de que últimamente están más juntos, van solos a misiones (Sin Happy), se desaparecen sin razón en el gremio y... Que te haya besado- Mirajane sonrió pícaramente al final con una enorme sonrisa.

Lucy estaba roja a más no poder. Le dió una mirada a Natsu quien seguía peleando, luego a Mirajane quien aún sonreía, otra vez a Natsu, luego Mira, luego Natsu y Mira otra vez- Pu-puedo explicarlo, verás-

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- Gritó Erza viendo al gremio pelear, el cual se quedó en silencio menos la pelea entre Gray y Natsu. Erza llevaba su típico vestido morado con el pelo recogido, la única diferencia era que su vestido ahora llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Erza estaba enojada, en especial al ver a Natsu y a Gray peleando en un día tan importante

-¡¿Están peleando?!- La furia de Erza no tenía límites.

Natsu y Gray se abrazaron riendo nerviosamente-¡Cl-claro que no Erza!- dijo Gray sudando frío. -¡A-Aye!- Fue lo único que pudo decir Natsu. Erza los miró de arriba hacia abajo.

-¡Gray! ¿Dónde rayos está tu ropa? ¡¿Acaso no sabes que día es hoy?!- Si las miradas pudieran matar, Gray ya habría muerto. Después de unos segundos, Gray comenzó a buscar su traje por todos lados- Y Natsu, tú estas bien, pero más te vale que no vea ningún rasguño, mancha ni nada por el estilo en esa ropa.- Gritó Erza.

Natsu corrió hacia la barra y se escondió detrás de Lucy- ¡A-Aye!- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Erza se sentó en la barra suspirando profundamente, aún no podía creer el hecho de que sus compañeros estuvieran peleando en el mismo día de la entrevista.-Aqui tienes Erza- Le dijo Mirajane dándole su famoso pastel de fresas.

-Lo siento, Mira, pero no puedo pagarlo en este momento- Dijo Erza un poco deprimida.

-No te preocupes Erza, yo lo pagaré- Le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-¿Y eso por qué?- Erza no le veía el sentido.

-Digamos que cuando entraste, me salvaste de una larga explicación- Mencionó Lucy-Y Natsu, mejor quédate tranquilo. Sabes que Virgo trabajó mucho en esta ropa.

-Como digas Luce- Dijo Natsu sentándose al lado de Lucy- ¡Mira! ¡Tengo hambre!- y en ese instante, Mirajane le dió un plato lleno de carne.

-Tienes que parar de comer o vas a engordar Natsu- le reprochó Lucy.

-Ahora que lo pienso-Comenzó Erza, dejando su pastel a un lado- Natsu siempre come mucho y jamás engorda ni pierde su figura.

Cana, Levi y Lissanna estaban del otro lado del bar hasta que escucharon a Erza. Cana y Levi se sentaron al otro lado de Natsu y Lissanna fue al lado de Mirajane detrás de la barra.

-Es verdad- Dijo Levi sentada al lado de Natsu- ¿Cómo es que no engordas?

-Vamos Natsu, un secreto así no se puede guardar para uno sólo- Dijo Cana bebiendo de su amado barril.

De pronto se unieron a la conversación Evergreen, Wendy, Charle y Juvia.

-Anda Natsu, sólo dinos- Dijo Evergreen.

-Bueno, la cosa es...- Y así Natsu comenzó a explicar cosas relacionadas con la comida, cuerpo, salud, ejercicios y extrañas hormonas.

* * *

**Y eso es todo por hoy! No se olviden de leer Donde los Dragones reinan! Y mis saluditos y agradecimientos a todos los que me apoyan en esta historia!**

**reviews? :3**

**Happy: y pescados -w-**

**yo: QUIEN TE INVITO?!**


	4. Chapter 4: Celos, Jason y COOL!

**Hola a todos! Gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado TwT de verdad las aprecio! Un abrazo psicológico 3!**

**Happy: La verdad es que a mi no me importa mucho e.e estos reviews son sólo-**

**Luciel: Oh Happy~ *Saca una canasta de pescados* Esto va de parte de algunos fans e.e**

**Happy: AYE! GRACIAS! LOS ADORO! SON LOS MEJORES! LOS AMO! LOS QUIERO! LOS-**

**Luciel: Ok, ya basta de charlas. Verán, tal vez no actualizo rápido pero eso es porque-**

**Lily: Ha estado de vaga en su casa haciendo absolutaumente na-*Ve que Luciel le pasa unos Kiwis* Olvidenlo *w***

**Luciel: Bueno, algo así xD pero al menos trato e.e**

**Charle: Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima pues Luciel no es Hiro**

**Luciel: Hasta donde yo se, se que no lo soy ._.**

**BUENO! A LEER!**

* * *

**Celos, Jason y COOL!**

Desde una mesa no muy lejos del bar, se encontraban sentados varios chicos y 'hombres' del gremio, ellos eran: Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, Romeo, Happy, Gildarts, Bixllow, Laxus y Jellal (Nadie sabe como llegó allí). A cada uno de ellos se le podía ver enojados, muy enojados.

-Estúpido cerebro de flama- murmuró Gray.

-Salamander- susurró Gajeel con odio.

-Eso no es ser hombre- Dijo Elfan.

-N-Natsu-nii- Murmuró Romeo con tristeza.

-Naaaaaatsuuuuu- Lloraba Happy.

-Mi niñaaaaaa!-Lloraba Gildarts.

-Eso no es nada genial- dijo Bixllow.

-Maldito bastardo- Dijo Laxus entre dientes.

-Natsu-Dijo Jellal seriamente.

-¡¿Alguien me puede explicar desde cuando Salamander se volvió tan popular?!- Exigió Gajeel, quien fue el primero en explotar de aquella mesa.

-N-no sé- dijo Romeo- T-tal vez después de l-la guerra?-Lloriqueó Romeo.

Los chicos miraron hacia la mesa otra vez. Desde su posición podían oír que hablaban sobre algunas misiones y entrenamiento. Gray estaba a punto de gritar hasta que...

-COOL! Fairy Tail es COOL!- un chico rubio con camiseta rosada, shorts azules y una cámara en su cuello comenzó a gritar.

-¡Jason-san!- Exclamó Mirajane desde la barra.

-¡Mirajane! ¡Tan COOL como siempre!- gritó Jason desde la entrada del gremio.-Hay tantas caras nuevas aquí... ¡Definitivamente COOL!- Jason comenzó a fotografiar a cualquier cosa enfrente de el mientras que todos lo miraban con una gota tras la nuca.

-¡Maestro! ¡Jason ya llegó!- Gritó Mirajane saliendo de la barra para atender a los del gremio.

-¡Espléndido!- Dijo Makarov saliendo desde una gran puerta en la parte de atrás del gremio.

-¡COOL!- Comenzó a gritar Jason mientras corría en dirección del maestro-¡Maestro Makarov! ¡Aún después de 7 años sigue siendo 1 de los 10 magos santos! ¡COOL!- La cámara comenzó a flashear en frente de Makarov.

-Ya basta de tonterías- Said Makarov mientras se reía para sí mismo-¿Esta listo el desafío?- preguntó con una sonrisa malévola.

-¡Esta más que COOL!- gritó Jason emocionado.

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Natsu confundido.

-¿Nos darías los honores Mirajane?- preguntó el maestro.

-Por supuesto Maestro- La belleza de cabello blanco se dirigió a la tarima del gremio y frente al micrófono, comenzó a hablar-¡Atención!¡Atención a todos por favor!- Una vez que el gremio se calló, ella continuó-¡Hoy tenemos a un invitado muy especial!¡Nadie más que Jason de la revista 'Hechizero Semanal'!- Se olleron aplausos y gritos por parte del gremio-¡Sin embargo!- Todo se volvió a silenciar-¡También tenemos una actividad muy especial organizada por mi y patrocinada por ellos!

El gremio comenzó a murmurar, muchos teniendo mala espina por los planes de Mirajane, pero antes de que salieran por las puertas del gremio, ella habló-¡Tendremos recompensas según una clasificación del 5 al 1 lugar! ¡El 5 lugar recibirá 70,000 Jewels! ¡El 4 lugar recibirá 170,000 jewels! ¡El 3 lugar tendrá 1 mes gratis de bebidas y comidas en el gremio y 275,000 jewels! ¡El 2 lugar recibirá pases VIP con un paquete Platinum Deluxe en Akikaze Hotel and Resorts localizado en Dawn City y recibirá la cantidad de 1,000,000 jewels! ¡Y finalmente el premio más esperado! ¡El 1 lugar recibirá pases VIP con un paquete Premium Deluxe todo incluido al hotel Kaminari localizado en la hermosa isla de Caelum y recibirá la cantidad de 7,500,000 jewels!- Al oír los premios, todos se emocionaron, pero quien no? No todos los días te ofrecen una oportunidad así.

-¡Ahora bien! Explicaré las condiciones de este juego- Todos prestaron atención a las palabras de la belleza de cabello blanco-El juego será en parejas, tiene que ser por obligación una chica y un chico en el grupo, pueden elegir a sus compañeros siempre y cuando el o ella esté de acuerdo. No es necesario que sean una pareja. Tampoco importa si son de este gremio u otro mientras sigan las reglas anteriores. Finalmente les daré la oportunidad de inscribirse hasta las 6pm, ya que sólo participarán 10 grupos. Una vez hechas las parejas, por favor vengan a donde mí y anotare su nombre en la lista.

Una horda de chicos y hombres de Fairy Tail atacaron a la pobre Heartfilia.-Lucy-chan ven conmigo!- Dijo un miembro- Ven conmigo Lucy-san!- Dijo otro. Lucy miró a su izquierda nerviosamente para ver que Natsu se encontraba en una situación similar a la de ella, sólo que varias chicas le evitaban el paso. De pronto Natsu la miró y sus miradas se encontraron. En medio del tumulto, Natsu le sonrió levemente y le estiró la mano, sus ojos decían la pregunta más obvia en ese momento. Ella miró su mano, luego a él, ella sonrió, asintió con su cabeza y agarró su mano. El se levantó la llevó a donde Mirajane atravesando y abandonando al grupo de personas decepcionadas.

-¡Oye Mira!- Llamó Natsu llegando al lugar con Lucy- Queremos participar.

-Enseguida- Dijo Mirajane escribiendo los nombres en una libreta-¡Listo!

-¡Gracias!-Dijo Lucy mientras que Natsu la arrastraba a una mesa.

El día pasó rápido, tanto que ya eran las 6 y Mirajane comenzó a anunciar a los participantes.

-¡He aquí a los participantes!- Dijo Mirajane levantando la libreta y comenzando a leer- Los concursantes serán: Bisca y Alzack, Jellal y Erza, Elfman y Evergreen, Romeo y Wendy, Gray y Juvia, Happy y Charle, Gajeel y Levy, Cana y Bacchus, Lissanna y Bickslow y finalmente Natsu y Lucy! ¡Mañana comenzarán los juegos del Magazine Week: Fairy Tail!

* * *

**Y hasta aquí esta el Capítulo! En serio, muchas gracias a todos, sus reviews me animaron el día TwT También acepto sugerencias con respecto a los próximos desafíos, me serían de mucha ayuda!**

**Happy: GENTE HERMOSA! GUAPA! HORROROSA! MONSTRUOSA O LO QUE SEA! NO OLVIDEN MANDARLES MÁS PECES A HAPPY!**

**Lily: ... Unos Kiwis no me vendrían mal.**

**Luciel: Nadie me entiende TwT**

**Charle: No olvide de jarrón Reviews!**

**Luciel: AL FIN!**

**Charle: ... Y zanahorias.**

**Luciel: y ya la perdí TwT HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


End file.
